Innocence
by RubyRose8986
Summary: In which Seido has a dance and in which Sawamura's 'innocence' is shown and also in which some baseball boys get a fun surprise WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY twoshot


My POV

The sports dance was a newly introduced dance at Seido and everyone girls and boys were looking for a date that they could bring to the dance. All the girls were dying to get one of the baseball members for their date, while many of the boys aimed for the queen of the school, Myomi Ran, Hakuran Misaki, Taori Mizu, Kainto Kaoru or Sadaha Maya. They were Seido's cheerleaders and they all were either on the basketball team or the volleyball team. They were all very pretty, smart and talented. Though everyone was pretty sure that they would be going to the dance with one of the baseball members and they had no hope but a guy or girl can wish right?

The dance was held because the headmaster wanted to raise enough money so they could renovate the auditorium, the fee was 10 dollars(have no idea how much that would be in Japan)per kid so the one of the dates would need to spend 20 dollars but it wasn't much after all they're getting a new auditorium or renovated at least. So everyone was waiting to see who the hottest boy in school would bring, and of course the hottest boy in school was none other than Miyuki Kazuya, though he was twisted he was your Prince Charming.

Second up would be none other than Kominato Ryousuke though many kids were scared of him due to the legends(MANY MANY LEGENDS) that had been created because of him. Many would go after Satoru Furuya who was called the sleeping prince and Yuki because of his looks and quiet personality, he was the ideal prince. Chris would also be on the list due to his good looks and nice personality he was also very smart and very talented. Everyone was pretty sure that the 5 queens of the school would go to the dance with the five kings. Even though some of the 5 kings were graduating this year. I mean they were perfect and nothing would come in the way of them...right?

"RAN!" Misaki yelled catching up to her friend who was staring out into space with a sad look on her face as she scribbled all over her art-book. The said girl just tucked her black locks behind her ears and continued scribbling all over her art-book

"Ran?" the brunette asked sitting dow as her ponytail swayed making her undo it and redo it "What's the matter?" she asked looking at her friends closer trying to make sure she was alright

"Nothing Misaki just nothing" Ran signed as she played with her pencil twirling it over and over in her hand

"Ran I know something is wrong, what's wrong? I mean you're going to go to the dance with Furuya right? he is just to die for!" Misaki signed "Of cousre he isn't as hot as my darling Ryousuke but he's hot" Misaki smiled "BY THE WAY CONGRATULATIONS! I saw Furuya buying tickets to the dance, you must have finally asked him, how did you ask him?" Misaki laughed

"He turned me down" Ran mumbled

"He what? Oh Ran I'm so sorry why do you think he turned you down?" Misaki asked hugging her best friend

"I don't know I really don't know he just shook his head and said no and walked away when I asked him if he would be my date" Ran sniffed and signed "Well at least I have time to find another date I was thinking maybe Katsu? from the basketball team?" Ran smiled softly

"Yeah he would be great! Atta girl RAN!" Misaki smiled as they laughed and talked about boys and school and boys and boys and clothes and ultimately back to boys.

"Misaki? Ran? You two should be at practice!" a girl with straight black hair in a braid scolded

"Sorry Mizu-chan but Ran's date rejected her and now shes going after Katsu" Misaki smiled at her friend as she pulled Ran up

"I see, sorry Ran but we got to get ready for the basketball games and the volleyball one!" Mizu said as they all headed back to the gym

"Mizu-san? when are you going to ask out Yuki-senpai?" Ran asked

"When Maya does she's asking out Chris and we decided to wait for her" Mizu replied smiling

"We?" Ran echoed

"Me and Kaoru" Mizu replied

"Ah, so shes going to ask out Miyuki after Maya askes out Chris?" Misaki asked

"yep when are you going for Ryousuke?" Ran asked

"After school today" Misaki signed and blushed

"Ah" Ran and Mizu and Maya signed

"MAYA!" Ran shrieked

"YO!" a blonde with brown eyes and pigtails popped out of nowhere

"MAYA-SENPAI DONT DO THAT!" Ran yelled as Misaki and Mizu laughed

"Hai hai about the Chris thing I asked him out this morning" Maya laughed

"REALLY Did he accept?" Mizu asked as they entered the gym

"No but I found another date, Sayaki" Maya laughed smiling

"Sayaki? BUT SHES A GIRL!" Ran shrieked

"She is but I like her so no big whoop" Maya replied waving at the strawberry blond girl reading under a tree who blushed and readjusted her glasses before continuing her book

"No big whoop? well it really isn't why did he turn you down?" the three asked all together

"He said that he was going to ask out someone else and that he wan't interested in me" Maya replied signing sadly "Well when are you going to ask out your dates?" Maya asked

"Dunno but soon" Mizu and Misaki shrugged

"DUNNO WHAT BUT GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!" Kaoru yelled

"HAI!" the girls replied and ran after their captain and best friend, she was a very strict person but she was a great friend and was very fun to hang out with though she could be a little greedy sometimes

"oh yeah Chris also said somthing really weird, he said that 'warn your friends to be careful and all the girls when they try and ask out Miyuki and Ryousuke" Maya said after practice when they were all sitting around a tree hiding in the shades

"Warn us? of what?" Misaki and Kaoru asked

"I dunno but he said to warn you" Maya shrugged as she chugged down her ice water

"Whatever I'm asking him out after school" Misaki rolled her eyes "Where's Mizu?" she asked

"I'm here" she walked over with a large grin on her face

"Wow why are you so happy?" Ran asked

"I have a date to the dance!" Mizu laughed

"Yuki accepted?" Kaoru asked

"Not asking him anymore I'm going with Chihaya" Mizu smiled

"Chihaya the transfer student? Chihaya Kou? or his sister?" Ran asked

"Kou the brother" Mizu blushed as Ran congratulated her senpai

"Thank you so now the two of you have to ask out Miyuki and Ryousuke" Maya laughed as Misaki and Kaoru rolled their eyes playfully

"Yeah yeah" Kaoru and Misaki fake pouted, neither cared that their one of their best friends were into girls they were obsessed over 'their' guys. Kaoru smiled as she walked towards the baseball field, she was sure she was going to wow Miyuki, she had talked to Sawamura and asked him for what Miyuki had liked and had disliked, he was helpful and gave he tid-bits and laughed when she had mentioned that Miyuki was hot but she didnt care she was about to ask out the boy of her dreams.

4 minutes(not even 5) later

MY POV(STILL cause I rock!)

Unbelievable how dare he turn me down! and how dare he say that I do not know him! I got him everything that Sawamura said he liked! Kaoru raged into the wall and she stopped her tears from falling and she ran to her classroom, she was a 4th year and she was allowed into the 2nd years sections, she opened the door to Sawamura's classroom and glared at the boy who was packing up

"Kaoru-senpai! what do you want?" Sawamura asked smiling brightly at her

"YOU LIAR!" Kaoru yelled as she slapped Sawamura on the cheek

"Huh? K-Kaoru-se-"

"YOU LIAR YOU LIED ABOUT WHAT MIYUKI LIKED!" Kaoru yelled glaring at the 2nd year in front of her

"oh"

"DONT OH ME!" Kaoru yelled

"Sorry I was just suprised it was about this, didn't your friend Maya warn you? I'm pretty sure she was warned by Chris-senpai" Sawamura signed as he put his bag on his chair and looked at Kaoru with his bright smile

"Huh? what should I be warned about?' Kaoru sneered glaring at Sawamura "I LOVE MIYUKI AND I WANT HIM!" Kaoru yelled

She almost jumped back when she suddenly saw Sawamura's cheerful face fall into a doomed one, a one that would make the devil itself shy away from

"No you don't I DO! I love him more than you would ever have! Miyuki is my boyfriend! MINE! And you should know better than to try and take him away from me! You know how possesive I get and you don't love him! You're just trying to use him to make your way out of your miserable state! You just want to be the most popular girl in school! Well News Flash TOO BAD! You already are the most popular! you just want Miyuki because you're as greedy as hell!" Sawamura yelled glaring at her

"W-What? How could you say that?" Kaoru cried as her eyes filled with tears since most of what Sawamura had said was true and because she was scared out of her witts at the sudden change from angel to devil

"Because its the truth!" Sawamura snapped "I'm not stupid even if the senpais call me bakamura, I know what I want and I fight to get it!" Sawamura snapped

"B-But"

"Save it! I don't care what you have to say! He's mine!" Sawamura snapped

"I bet he doesn't even know that you're so demonic and back-stabbing!" Kaoru yelled back angrily "I though you were a careless angelic friendly angel but you turn out to be a demon! Have you been lying all this time! I bet everything that you're nothing but a big back-stabbinh, stupid, idiotic, repulsive little little LITTLE WHORE!" Kaoru yelled as tears fell from her eyes "I'll expose you to everyone! EVERYONE will know that you a nothing but a who"

"You shut up! You know nothing! I was careless when I was a 1st year but everything changed that year and nothing, I MEAN NOTHING will change me back, the innocent little boy you've seen and met is nowhere to be found! I can put on an act but the innocent me is GONE! and it's the fault of all you stupid love-struck fangirls!" Sawamura yelled as he stormed out of the room and headed to his dorm room

"kaoru!" Mizu appeared

"MIZU!" Kaoru cried into her friends arms

"I heard everything I saw you run up the stairs and followed you! I can't believe that Sawamura is like that, I'm sorry I can't believe he would say that!" Mizu said she wasnt the target of the words but she felt the atmosphere change from a nice and friendly chat into a war. It felt as if a demon had appeared replacing the angel it was so quick it was frigtening beyond belief

"I know, I know and it was so scary!" Kaoru cried into her childhodd friend's arm as Mizu hugged her tighter and they stayed like that for awhile longer before they had decided to go but was stopped by none other than a guy who had heard whimpering sounds from a girl on his way to pick up his kouhai and have him play games with him.

"Hello?" Kuramochi called out as he opened the door and saw two girls one hanging onto the other as they made their way to the door

"Kuramochi-kun?" Mizu called surprised

"Taori-senpai, Kainto-senpai!" Kuramochi said surprised to see the two in a state in which Kaoru was hanging onto Mizu

"Mizu is fine what are you doing here?" Mizu asked as she sat Kaoru down in a chair

"I was looking for that bakamura Mizu-senpai" Kuramochi replied as he raised an eyebrow at Kaoru

"Speaking of the bakamura did you know he was so so so so so how do I put it?" Mizu asked as she looked over at Kaoru

"Demonic?" Kuramochi supplied smiling knowingly "you tried to go after Miyuki I pressume?" Kuramochi almost laughed at the two girls expression, almost, just a little less self-control and bam! Laughter!

"How did y-you know about the whole demonic thing? He is so evil and cruel I-"

"Yep though you know that bakamura wasn't always like that" Kuramochi said cutting the 2 girls off and smirking at their wide-eyes. Even though he wasn't great friends with his kouhai he still felt the need to protect him and defend him.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked

"that bakamura was once that stupid and oblivious, when he was a 1st year he was like that but something changed and made him act like that, I have a good idea what but I rather not say and that thing changed him, if anyone approached Miyuki with the intent to ask him out, Sawamura Eijun IS and WILL attack AND destroy you without a second thought, he's done it to all the girls that have tired to approach him but of course none have said anything. Who would belive that the smiling, laughng, stupid bakamura is capable of this?" Kuramochi laughed as he gestured at the girls and signed

"Was it because of the whole 'chose a target and hit him with balls' incident last year when these fangirls decided that he was in the way of their love, the baseball team, and some others though he deserved to not be on the team and they bullied him for a while before they attacked him and got him in the hospital for a week and had stopped him from pitching for a month or so?" Kaoru asked sadly recalling the incident and understanding why Sawamura was like this so different.

"Yeah so you guys might want to try and stay on his good side from now on" Kuramochi smiled at the two girls before heading out the door

"Oh yeah and Mizu-channn?" Kuramochi called from the door

"yes Kuramochi-kun?" Mizu asked

"I would not go after Ryo-san if I were you since I WILL crush you as well" and with that and a playful wink Kuramochi departed and headed back to find his kouhai and try the new games he got and a couple of new moves on him.

"I wonder if the whole baseball team is gay" Mizu laughed

"I bet" Kaoru smiled as they both headed back to their friends, they understood it and while they did not like it and wanted to destory and punch something, they could accepet it. I mean after all they are the most popular girls and it would not be hard to snatch another date there are plenty of hot boys at Seido it just happens that the ones they were trying to go after were the hottest. Mizu smiled as she and Kaoru headed back to their friends so they could start praticing and gossiping of course

"Eh so they do this kind of thing behind our backs?" Miyuki mused softly and sadly when he thought about the incident last year as he was next door and was with Ryo-san who was smirking as he finished picking up the stacks of paper he had dropped

"Its a surprise but nothing more, I mean everyone has their secrets" Ryousuke mused along with Miyuki as they both headed to the fields in prep for the tournaments though Ryousuke was just supervising.

"Eh? whats yours?" Miyuki asked

"Mine? Well you'll see during the dance, we should see if our date are going to ask us anytime soon" Ryousuke chuckled

"Hum" Miyuki smirked as they headed to the teacers office to give them the papers they were sent to get.


End file.
